


Unexpected Kiss

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected kiss between Hayley and Tommy sets Hayley’s mind on a tangent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, I’m merely playing in the toy box.
> 
> A/N: A birthday gift for MnR. Written in 2007.

Hayley resisted the urge to press her fingers to her lips as she stared wide-eyed into Tommy’s shocked eyes. He started to stammer, but she gave him a shove and told him, “Just go.”

Then she was staring at his retreating form her fingers pressed against her lips and wishing he’d kissed her again. She directed a glare at him, he’d better make it back soon, because he’d just gone and confused the hell out of her. She sighed as she tried to figure to what had happened. He’d been going join the kids in fighting the latest Mesogog minion. She’d been telling him the information she’d managed to gather. He’d thanked her and then just turned and kissed her.

That simple quick brush of lips had felt so very right, natural even, and yet her mind was reeling. She spun and sat at her computer, relaying information almost automatically as she dwelled. She thought back to the first time she’d met Tommy, he was such a dork, but then again so was she. She remembered the shock when she’d found out about his Power Ranger past. It’d taken a bit of time, not much, and she’d resolved to help the superheros any way she could, not fall for one of them.

This was dangerous territory. She already worried so much about the kids and his safety and if today went beyond a simple kiss then she knew she’d be adding a whole new dimension of worry onto her plate. She sighed and rubbed her temples, as she kept pace. The monster had been destroyed, grown and now they were calling on their Zords.

Oh this was all Tommy’s fault. Damn him for having such nice eyes and looking so good. Damn him for saving the day all the time and being able to keep up with her when they talked shop. Damn him for having some of the same interests as her and for caring as much as she did about the kids reaching their full potential. She was going to work herself up to righteously pissed off, damnit. Unfortunately none of the swearing had helped and she’d only found further reason to fall for him.

He’s such a dork, she told herself, and sometimes he can be flakey too.

Oh it was no use, no stupid kiss and she was well on her way to falling. This was all Tommy’s fault. She grinned and cheered as the monster finely died. A thrill of happiness ran through her as she knew she’d see Tommy soon. Yep she was well on her way to falling thanks to his stupid, nice lips that had made her think on a tangent she’d clearly avoided.

As they put everything away, the kids talking widely, excitedly about their latest victory their eyes kept catching each others. Tommy wore a smile and she couldn’t help but smile back. It took awhile for the kids to calm down and go home, but finely they were alone.

“Uh…” Tommy said then stopped.

“Yes?”

“I…aren’t you going to say anything?” Oh he was trying to gauge her reaction and she had half a mind to chew him out, except she couldn’t, not with him standing so close to her.

“No. You’re making my mind go blank, which is just…completely unfair.”

“I make you’re mind go blank?” he asked grinning pleased with himself grin that she used to find silly, but it was oh so nice.

She narrowed her eyes and he smiled, ducking his eyes, “So you’re not mad at me?”

“I was.”

He smiled up hopefully, “It just sorta happened, but I’ve been wanting to for awhile, but I didn’t think…”

“Tommy,” she interrupted.

“Hmmm?”

“Shut up,” she told him as gave him a real kiss, one that was far more than a quick brush. His lips met hers, full of want as his arms wrapped around her and as their tongues began to dance she knew that she was well on her way to falling.


End file.
